


No Strings Attached

by IWP_chan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shameless Self-Indulgence, actually lighthearted despite the "riku got possessed" Detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Riku wakes up to the aftermath of his possession.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	No Strings Attached

Summary: Riku wakes up to the aftermath of his possession.

_Note: allergies have been kicking my ass these past couple of days so I decided to write some dumb fluffy fic as a way to treat myself._

_Set in some future timeline post games where everyone is happy and alive._

**Warnings: SoRiku, Kairi Enjoying Riku’s Suffering, Riku’s Suffering, Ven Is Also There Because I Can, Despite Summary Implication This Is More On The Fluffy-Funny Side.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KH.

.

Riku opened bleary eyes to the sight of the ceiling of the infirmary at the Land of Departure, body aching all over but simultaneously feeling like he could sprout wings and fly at any moment.

Ven leaned over him, startling a confused blink out of Riku. Ven grinned, “You’re awake! That’s great!” He turned his head away, “Hey, Kairi, Riku’s awake!”

Riku could hear Kairi’s footsteps as she approached, and then leaned over him with Ven, amusement and worry clear in her eyes, “The zombie lives,” She said, “Good to see you awake.”

Riku let out a confused sound, “What happened? Why am I here? Weren’t we supposed to go check out the strange disturbance we found in one of the worlds during patrol?”

“We _were_ ,” Ven said.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Kairi asked.

Riku frowned as he dug through his memories: they’d been making the rounds across multiple new worlds, checking for any strange disturbances that could have popped up after the Keyblade War. They found such disturbance on one of the worlds, and they went to check it, which led them straight to a strange creature that looked like a mutated Heartless (which was the closest description Riku could find, and even then he used the term “mutated” loosely, given the general weirdness of the forms Heartless could take). Said Heartless was hostile, and they engaged in combat immediately.

The last thing he remembered was seeing the Heartless shoot a projectile Sora’s way, and him rushing to Sora’s side, intending to push him out of the way-

“ _Sora!_ ” He called out, pushing himself to sit up, hissing as his body protested the movement.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Ven placed a hand on Riku’s shoulder, gently pushing him back down to the mattress. Riku resisted until Kairi joined Ven and the two of them managed to make him lie back down again.

“Sora’s _fine_ ,” Kairi said, tilting her head to the side to the next bed. Riku turned his head in the same direction to see Sora sitting on it, expression dazed as he blankly stared straight ahead, not seeming to notice the other three with him in the room, mere feet away.

“What do you mean he’s fine?” Riku scowled, “He’s clearly not.”

“He’s fine,” Ven repeated, “He’s just in a daze, he’ll snap out of it eventually.”

Riku rubbed a hand down his face, and then attempted to sit back up again, this time more slowly, with Ven and Kairi helping him.

“The last thing I remember was running to Sora when the Heartless targeted him,” Riku said the moment he was fully seated, “What happened next?”

“You, as the valiant knight in shining armor, pushed Sora out of the way and took the hit for him,” Kairi said, tone dry, and sent him an unimpressed look.

“Okay.” Riku let out a breath of air he didn’t know he was holding. That explained the ache in his body, “And what happened to Sora to get him in a daze?”

Ven cleared his throat, “So you remember the projectile you took in Sora’s place? It turned out to be something to take control of someone’s mind and body and turn them into puppets. Or at least that was the gist we got from what happened next.”

Riku felt dread pool in his stomach, “What?” He was possessed? By the enemy?

“Are you really sure I didn’t hurt Sora?” He asked, apprehensive.

“You didn’t,” Kairi assured him. “After he possessed you, the Heartless started speaking-”

“Aqua believes the Heartless was able to do it because he took possession of your voice,” Ven interrupted, “Since it sounded like it spoke with a distorted version of your voice.”

Riku winced.

“The Heartless started speaking,” Kairi continued, sending an annoyed stare Ven’s way for his interruption, causing him to grin sheepishly and rub the back of his neck, “And ordered you to obliterate Sora. So you shot Dark Firaga. At Sora.”

Riku’s swallowed thickly.

Kairi snorted, “It missed spectacularly and landed around Sora. In heart formation.”

“It even left a heart-shaped burn on the ground!” Ven grinned in excitement, pulling his phone out to show Riku a picture of the aforementioned burn.

Riku stared blankly at it.

Kairi grinned at him smugly, “The Heartless then ordered you to stab him and let his blood run rivers, so you took Braveheart and stabbed down with all your might. You missed again and stabbed through the ground four feet to his left. Braveheart got stuck and you couldn’t pull it out, so you gave up on it. It seemed you forgot you could summon it back to your hand.”

“ _What._ ”

“There is more.” Ven giggled.

“Oh boy, is there more,” Kairi’s smug grin stretched even wider. “The Heartless then ordered you to use your body to crush Sora. So you pulled Sora into your arms, lifted him off the ground and hugged him.”

Riku blushed furiously and sent a scowl Kairi’s way, “Why didn’t you stop me!” He hissed.

“I was incapacitated.” Kairi flipped her hair.

“She was laughing.” Ven clarified.

“ _Incapacitated_ ,” She stressed, “Anyway, that’s not all.”

“There is _more_?” Riku was horrified.

“The Heartless then ordered you to deliver the most devastating thing you could to Sora so you just-” Kairi interrupted herself as she broke into a fit of cackles, Ven joining her soon after.

Sora didn’t even twitch.

“ _Then what_.” Riku grumbled.

“You kissed him.” Kairi snorted, “Right on the mouth. Thanks for that, by the way, I won the bet with Lea.”

Riku stared blankly at her, waiting for her to tell him that she was joking, and he didn’t actually kiss Sora.

“And he’s been like that ever since.” She gestured towards Sora, “Speaking of which, we’ve been waiting for you to wake up to get this sorted out.”

“Get what sorted out?” Riku asked, wary. Kairi and Ven exchanged looks before they went to Sora’s bed, grabbed him, carried him over, and settled him down on Riku’s lap.

Sora, blinking in his daze, looked up at Riku, hands reaching up to cradle his face gently, thumbs settling under the curve of Riku’s lower lips, and stared intently at his mouth.

Riku stopped breathing.

“Have fun!” Kairi called out as she and Ven left the room.

“Enjoy what little time you have before Roxas arrives and murders you for tainting his Other’s innocence!” Ven waved.

Riku was about to protest, but then Sora kissed him.

.

End

Roxas storms into the infirmary minutes later and finds Sora pouting and Riku had fainted.

Me: Haha wouldn’t it be funny if situation where Riku gets possessed and ordered to kill Sora but he just. Subconsciously sabotages himself in the most hilarious ways.

Me: … I wanna write that.


End file.
